Battle for the Castle
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: After finding something Darke is brewing inside the castle, Marcellus enlists the help of an old friend to find out what's going on. Please review! It means a lot for the author. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

The dark clouds rolled in the sky as a young boy ran through the streets of the Castle. He wore a tight jacket and his hood was up. It rained hard on the boy as he sped through alleys and narrow roads. Few people were out and about the Castle that night and those who were scratched their heads at the quick figure who came by their way.

The young man stopped at a corner of a street. He was almost close. Quickly he crossed the road and entered a small house that was smudged between two other shops. The door to the house shut behind him and the boy took off his hood, revealing his messy hair and bright green eyes. He looked around the room he was in. He held back a sneeze as he took in how small and dusty the room was. A man walked down the stairs in the room and looked at the boy.

"Ah," the man said. "You've made it."

The boy smiled. "I told you I would, Marcellus."

Marcellus smiled back. "Thank you, Apprentice. I don't think I can do what I need to without you."

The Apprentice's smile turned into a frown of concern. "What is it exactly that you need me for?"

Marcellus looked at the boy. He gestured with his finger that he follow him and said, "Come with me, Septimus."

Marcellus walked out of the room and into another. Septimus followed obediently down into Marcellus' basement. The basement was no better than the upstairs room. It was musty and did not feel at all safe. But Septimus knew Marcellus well. He trusted the old man and knew he would die for Septimus. Septimus quietly looked down and followed the Alchemist deeper into his basement.

Marcellus finally stopped walking at an old table. He lit up a candle so Septimus could see what was on the table. He saw there were numerous parchments and scrolls. Septimus looked down at them. They were covered in archaic symbols, but some also showed maps and schematics of different architectural projects. One even showed how to build what looked like different weapons.

"What is all this?" Septimus asked looking up at Marcellus.

"This," Marcellus said, holding up the paper in front of Septimus' face so he could see. "Is all part of one thing."

Septimus looked at the way Marcellus held the papers. Slowly and bit by bit Septimus saw what Marcellus did.

On the paper was a carefully drawn schematic of a large figure. It was cylindrical in shape with what appeared to be a large pole extending from its body.

"Is this," Septimus began slowly. "A weapon?"

Marcellus slowly nodded back, putting down the parchments.

"I believe someone maybe using this to attack the Castle," he told Septimus.

Septimus' eyes widened. "We need to tell the Queen."

Marcellhs rolled up the parchments and shook his head. "No."

Septimus looked at him, aghast. "What? What do you mean no, Marcellus?"

Marcellus looked at Septimus and saw his eyes brighten as his anger flared up. The Alchemist stared back at the Wizard.

"The Queen cannot know about this, much less the people of the Castle." Marcellus said, steely.

"No, Marcellus," Septimus began now angry. "The people have a right to know and so does Jenna. We need to know who-"

"Who what?" Marcellus interrupted him. "They'll look for who and they'll suspect the wrong person and an innocent man could be killed."

Septimus looked up at him. He looked into his eyes and saw something different; he knew something.

Suddenly he realized what Marcellus was suggesting.

"You think they'll come after Simon." Septimus said.

Marcellus stared blankly before responding. "Yes."

A sudden silence entered the room. Septimus finally pieced together what Marcellus had been thinking about and the consequences of what he found.

"Where is he now?" Septimus asked slowly.

Marcellus looked sulkily up at his young apprentice. "Out of the Castle. He's not safe here anymore. If they find out about this weapon, th-they'll come for him." His voice nearly broke saying this. A tear welled up in his eye.

Septimus looked at the poor old man. He seemed broken and lost. Septimus took a deep breath before speaking.

"What is it you need me to do?" Septimus asked him.

Marcellus looked back up at him. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Find this weapon. And destroy it before anyone finds out."

"Are you sure you want to keep this a secret?" Septimus asked.

Marcellus nodded quickly. "I'm sure."

Septimus looked at all that surrounded him and sighed. "I guess I'm on my own then. Typical."

Marcellus cocked his head and a smile nearly etched onto his face. This was an improvement.

"Did you think I would've risked you going alone on this type of mission?" Marcellus asked.

Septimus looked curiously at him. "Is there someone else you had in mind?"

Marcellus smiled at Septimus walked past him and to a door behind him. Marcellus looked back at Septimus and smiled cunningly. "You always need a little **Darke** when using **Magyk."**

Marcellus opened the door to reveal an even mustier room with only just a table, a sink, and a bed. And on that bed lay a small figure.

"Who is that?" Septimus asked, now feeling spooked.

Marcellus smiled back at him before shoving the body.

"Wake up. It's time." The Alchemist told the body.

The body suddenly woke up and looked at his surroundings. He turned and saw Septimus standing in the doorway. His dark eyes met Septimus' green eyes. The boy smiled, causing familiar shivers to run down Septimus' spine.

The boy grinned, showing off his full set of teeth. "Remember me?"

Septimus wished he didn't.

"Hello, Merrin."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun burst through the window, awakening Jenna in her room. Splitting her eyes open, Jenna groaned as she gently sat up in her bed.

Jenna turned to her right, looking at her messy bed. But it wasn't the blanket sprewn carelessly that troubled her. From the looks of what she saw, it looked as if someone had flipped back the blanket and got up from the bed.

Jenna frowned, thinking about what happened the night before. Septimus had dinner with Jenna and their parents. He had seem a little off and he didn't really look like he wanted to be there, Jenna remembered. It was not until after dinner that Jenna was finally able to talk with Septimus as they walked together in the cool air of the night.

* * *

"Is everything ok, Sep?" Jenna asked, holding Septimus's hand.

The two were walking down the Long Walk in the Palace. They had just finished dinner and were now enjoying the night for themselves. Septimus looked around at all the artifacts around him-prizes Milo had obtained in his voyages and brought for the Palace.

"Marcellus wants to see me tonight," Septimus responded.

Jenna looked at him, concerned. Marcellus wasn't always good news.

"Again?" Jenna asked. "What does he need this time?"

Septimus shrugged. "I don't know. But he said he's made some discovery and he's going to need me to see it."

Jenna's eyebrows scrunched in worry. "He's telling you but not me?"

Septimus did not meet Jenna's gaze. "I'm sure it's nothing that should worry you."

"This is Marcellus," Jenna countered.

Septimus stopped walking and looked at Jenna.

"Listen," he said. "I trust Marcellus. I don't think it's anything that should worry you. And even if it is, I'll tell you. I promise." Septimus smiled at Jenna.

Jenna allowed a smile to reach her face. She missed these days with Septimus and wished there were more of them.

"Promise?" Jenna asked, her eyes looking at Septimus.

Septimus returned her smile.

"Promise." He whispered. Then, quietly, Septimus leaned down and placed his lips over Jenna's, kissing her. She kissed him back softly, showing him her love.

That night, a promise was broken.

* * *

Septimus pressed his fingers on his lips, remembering that kiss. He sighed, also remembering his promise.

The young Wizard looked to his right. He was sleeping on a rough bed in a small shelter house. Groaning, Septimus made himself to get off his bed and stand up on the hard wooden floor. As he did, he distinctly heard the sounds of movement in the kitchen. Sighing, Septimus made his way inside.

"It's proper manners to stay quiet when someone is sleeping," Septimus walking in.

Merrin looked over to his new roommate. "Good morning to you too, Heap." He said, placing a plate with what looked to be scrambled eggs on the table.

"Breakfast's ready," Merrin said.

Septimus looked over to what was on the table and sat down. "Thanks," he grumbled, using a fork and knife to start his breakfast.

"So," Merrin spoke through a mouthful of food. "What are we looking to accomplish today?"

Septimus cleared his throat and set his knife down on his now empty plate. "We need to find out who's making this weapon first and then stop them."

Merrin chuckled. "You make it sound a lot easier than it would be."

Septimus looked up at the boy across from him. He eyed him carefully, trying to understand who he was, but found it terribly difficult instead. Since the moment that Marcellus had tasked the two of them to find out what the weapon being built was, Merrin had acted aloof and kept on a facade that separated him from everyone else. Septimus had found it immensely annoying, considering the two had to work together for the sake of the Castle. But then again, Merrin would be the last person he would expect to have the interests of the Castle in mind.

"Well, it is supposed to be simple," Septimus responded. "Get the weapon, destroy it, get out."

Merrin met Septimus' gaze and gave him a wry smile. "You're an innocent one aren't ya? Something like this is never simple."

Septimus looked curiously at Merrin. "And why's that?"

Merrin stopped chewing his food and set his fork down. "Someone with a weapon will definitely have an agenda. He won't just hide it away in the back of his house or somethin', so we can just, I don't know, run in and destroy it. You wanna find that weapon? You gotta find the man." Merrin pointed a knowing finger at Septimus. "And that-that's the hard part."

Septimus met Merrin's gaze. "You sure seem to know a lot about this."

Merrin smiled, taking in another piece of scrambled egg. "Oh yes. A whole lot."

Septimus stared blankly at the man across the table. So much had changed over the years and Merrin seemed like a much different person. He had grown older, yes, but he also seemed much...darker.

"Merrin," Septimus began. He knew Merrin didn't liked being called by his real name but he nonetheless went along with it anyway. He looked down at Merrin's hand as he ate his breakfast. A thumb was missing.

Septimus sighed inwardly. For some odd reason, he felt bad for his old enemy.

"What?" Merrin grunted, leaning back against his chair, his plate now empty.

Septimus pondered what he was going to say next. Was it worth talking to him about their past? Would Merrin be able to look past the clashes they've had before? Finally, Septimus decided to give it a go.

"Whatever's happened in the past," Septimus said nervously. "Let's just forget about it for this time ok?"

Merrin stared back at Septimus quietly. He did not blink and he did not respond. Then suddenly, a smile stretched onto his face and he laughed. Merrin got up and put his plate into the sink.

"We can't run from our past, Septimus." Merrin said. And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Septimus all alone.

Septimus put his head into his hands, exasperated. What in the world was Marcellus thinking?

* * *

Approximately 50 miles from where Septimus was now, Jenna was now making her way to the Manuscriptorium. Walking down Wizard Way, the Queen was greeted by the many citizens of the Castle. Jenna walked with unconventional grace, her head held high, and her long red robes flowing behind her. She smiled warmly at the men and women stopping to say hello. If there was anything she liked about being Queen, it was this.

The door of the Manuscriptorium swung open as Jenna walked in. She took in the musty smell of old books and rotten paper. Over the years, the Manuscriptorium had stood strong but was now slowly deteriorating. Jenna looked over at the walls, noticing the paint peeling off and the cracks that lined them. Jenna decided the building would need a renovation as soon as possible.

After taking in her surroundings, Jenna walked up to the person who was busy doing paperwork at the desk.

"Hey Foxy," she said.

Foxy stopped his paperwork and looked up, delighted to see the Queen. "Hello, your Majesty. How can I help you today?"

Jenna ignored the fact that Foxy called her "your Majesty". In other times she would've said something but today called for more important matters.

"Is Beetle around anywhere?" Jenna asked. "I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Ummm," Foxy mumbled. "I think he might be in the back."

"Thanks, Foxy," Jenna said. She walked past him and into another door in the Manuscriptorium. Walking down a long hall, Jenna noticed all the papers and the books lying about. It seemed like a complete mess and just went on to show how much renovation the old place actually needed.

Making her way through the dark hall, Jenna reached a door at the end of the hall. Without knocking, she turned the knob and walked in.

What she found was a small room whose only source of light was a small candle on a table in the middle of the room. In front of the table sat a man on a chair with his back turned to Jenna. He did not turn to greet her. All Jenna heard was the scribbling of pencil on paper.

"Hello Beetle," Jenna said.

The scribbling stopped.

"Why are you here," Beetle asked, an edge in his voice.

Jenna did not answer immediately but took her time to formulate her response.

"I think there's something up with Marcellus again." Jenna said. "I need your help."

Again silence filled the room until Beetle spoke again. Finally he did.

"Ask Sep." He said. "You've been sleeping with him anyway, haven't you?"

Jenna did not respond. Her eyes widened anxiously. She took a large gulp of empty air as nervousness crept inside her belly. She felt droplets of sweat form on the palm of her hands as her hands began to quiver with fear. Finally, Beetle turned around to look at her. Their eyes met.

"Didn't think I knew?" Beetle said, knowingly.

Jenna looked back at Beetle.

"How?"

Beetle got out of his chair and walked toward Jenna. The Queen found herself back up against the wall as Beetle walked intimidatingly close to her.

Beetle leaned down next to Jenna's cheek.

"I can smell him on you." Beetle growled.

Jenna's breath grew heavy. She did not meet Beetle's gaze and did not want to. Beetle tried to walk out the door, but Jenna held his hand.

"Please, Beetle." Jenna said. Beetle looked at her holding his hand then up into her purple eyes. His anger melted soon as he remembered the days they had once spent together.

"The Castle may be in danger," Jenna said. "Can you please help me?"

Beetle drew himself closer to Jenna. "And what will you give me?" He said to her quietly.

Jenna placed her hand on Beetle's cheek. "The one thing you want from me."

Beetle looked down at her. Here was the Queen but here also was Jenna, his love. He wanted her but she didn't seem to want him. And yet here she was offering herself to him. He wanted this so much. Quietly he shut the door.

"Then give it all," Beetle said, leaning down to kiss Jenna.

Jenna would soon walk out the Manuscriptorium a few hours later with her plan now in full swing. She only now wondered where Septimus was and what he was up to. She hoped that he was safe and staying out of trouble.

But she also worried about Beetle. Jenna may have just slept with him but it was not he she wanted but rather Septimus. Jenna sighed as she walked down Wizard Way. She had to do what she did to get Beetle to help her. Even if it meant given up everything that was important for her.

Jenna kept these thoughts at bay however. She had another person to visit.

The Castle was going to need all the help it could get.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slammed shut as a man walked into his house. Placing a bag down, the man looked around in the darkness. He squinted his eyes as he noticed something wasn't right. He looked over on the ground where a corner of the rug was flipped over. The rug was never misplaced like this. The man looked up, trying to see who was here.

"Luce?" He called out.

The man walked over to a small drawer and took out a candle.

" **Fyre** ". The man breathed over the candle, which immediately was ignited with a spark of **Fyre**. Its light illuminated the room, revealing the silhouette of a man standing quietly at the end of the room, his back turned to the man standing with the candle.

"Hello, Simon." The man at the end of the room said.

Simon relaxed, letting out a deep sigh of relief. He set down the candle. "Marcellus, what are you doing here? You gave me a scare."

Simon set down his candle as Marcellus gingerly turned around to face his apprentice.

"Do we really need that light?" Marcellus asked painfully, holding his hand against his eyes to avoid the light.

"Sorry," Simon said, reaching out to snuff out the candle. "Wouldn't have done it if you had said something, you know. Or maybe if you told me you would be coming."

"I know," Marcellus replied. "But stealth is starting to become more imperative these days, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

" **Darknesse** is coming, Simon," Marcellus said eerily. "I fear you may be in danger."

"I thought you said I was safe here?" Simon said accusingly.

Marcellus looked sadly at Simon. "I did too."

"What do you suppose I do?" Simon asked.

"You need to leave. As soon as you can."

"And what about Luce?" Simon asked anxiously.

Marcellus's sad gaze did not leave Simon's eyes. "You must leave her. She'll only-"

"She's pregnant."

Marcellus looked up suddenly at Simon. His mouth gaped open, speechless.

Simon nodded his head, knowing how much of a shock this must be to Marcellus.

"Yesterday," Simon shrugged. "I just found out yesterday." Slowly, Simon sat down into a chair. He laid his head into his hands and sighed, overwhelmed by everything that was going on.

"What do I do Marcellus?" Simon asked, almost pleading. "What would _you_ do?"

Marcellus looked down at Simon. He looked like an abandoned dog and Marcellus was not making anything better. Quite frankly, Marcellus didn't know what he would do. Finally he made his decision.

"Go to the Port tomorrow tonight. I'll have a boat ready for you." Marcellus said as he began to make his way out the door. "And take Lucy with you."

And with that Marcellus left the house, leaving Simon all alone in the **Darke**.

* * *

Septimus shut the door behind him as he and Merrin walked out of their safe house in the Farmlands. They had spent the past few days in there analyzing the information Marcellus had given them and what their next plan of action should be. It was now the third morning since their meeting with Marcellus.

"So we have to head toward the Border Mountains?" Septimus asked, staring down at the map as he followed behind Merrin.

"Yes, Septimus," Merrin grumbled, annoyance clear in his voice. He continued walking through the soft layer of snow and frost on the ground. "We discussed this earlier, old friend."

Septimus looked up quizzically. "Friends," He scoffed. Merrin however heard but decided to ignore it.

"I'll go through it again with you," Merrin said. "Marcellus had first noticed that things were not right at the Port. Odd parts were being shipped out of it, and it seemed to be on purpose. Marcellus was called in to check on it and he told 'em it was fine. But he knew it wasn't."

Merrin continued his pace as the two began to trudge along uneven terrain. "Then what?" Septimus asked.

"Naturally," Merrin continued. "Marcellus looked into it. He soon found parchments outlaying the design of some sort of weapon. Now why would anyone want to build something like this? Looking through the Port records, Marcellus soon found all the parts were being shipped to somewhere in the Border Mountains."

"But no one lives there." Septimus pointed out.

Merrin stopped and looked at Septimus, a big smile on his face. "Isn't that the question, then? Who's ordering the supplies for a weapon to a place no one lives? A mystery indeed."

Merrin continued his walk, heading toward a forest.

Septimus however hung back, his head wrapped around what he had just heard. Someone was planning to build a weapon in the Border Mountains, a place completely desert of life. Who could be able to orchestrate that? But there was a bigger question on hand.

"Wait a second, Merrin." Septimus said. "Who's been supplying the materials?"

Merrin stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't thought about that. Surely it had to be someone from the Port. But who?

"I-I don't know." Merrin said, after some time. He turned around to face Septimus again. "This isn't one person then is it?"

Septimus slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not. To build these parts, you need factories."

"And factories need workers." Merrin finished for him. "Workers who know what they're doing."

Suddenly it dawned on both Septimus and Merrin the gravity of what they were dealing with. This was not one man. It was a full on mission.

"We need to tell Marcellus." Septimus said.

"We can't go back," Merrin replied, aghast. "We need to find who is doing this. And that's in the Border Mountains."

Septimus stared at him open-mouthed. He was completely lost in what to do.

"Someone has to know about this, Merrin." Septimus told him.

Anger rumbled in his Merrin's eyes. "We have to stick to what we were given, Septimus! What if the materials were already shipped? What if the weapon's already made?"

Septimus gritted his teeth. "The Castle is in danger. There are people there I love. But of course you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

Merrin breathed heavily, his eyes now wide open. "People you love? Like who? Jenna?"

Septimus cocked his head, wondering why he said it like that.

"You think I didn't about you and your sister?" Merrin smirked. "What you do behind closed the doors?"

The blood began to boil in Septimus. How did Merrin know? No one was supposed to know! Soon, any thoughts of saving the Castle were dispelled. Now it had become personal.

Merrin continued his taunts. "You and Jenna have always been doing it haven't you? Late at night, when everyone's asleep. And then the two of you begin fuc-"

Septimus punched Merrin square in the face, stopping him from continuing. Merrin fell to the ground. Septimus came over him and began to pummel Merrin with his fists.

"Aargh!" Septimus yelled, punching Merrin again and again.

Merrin kicked Septimus in the shin and held up his hands to stop Septimus. Merrin pushed the Wizard over and pulled him up. Septimus let go of his grasp and try to nail another punch on Merrin. Merrin however proved himself the more skillful fighter and easily grabbed his fist and slam him over to the ground. Septimus lay there, groaning.

Merrin towered over him, breathing heavily. "I always knew Sep. Jenna was-"

Merrin yelped. An arrow hit him straight in his arm.

Septimus looked up, staring confused at the arrow protruding from Merrin's arm. "Merrin?"

Merrin acted fast. Merrin quickly fell to the ground and pushed Septimus closer to the forest.

"Quick. Hide! Don't use **Magyk**!" Merrin quietly shouted. Septimus shuffled over into the darkness of the Forest branches. Merrin lay where he was.

Septimus watched, unmoving as two figures came over and picked up Merrin. The man hung limp in their arms. One of them placed his fingers over Merrin's neck.

"Dead," he said to the other figure. Two worked together and dragged Merrin over to a dark horse. They plopped him and got onto their own horse.

"You think he'll be happy with one?" Septimus heard.

"He only needs one." The other man responded, with a gruffy voice. Soon the two sped off on their horses.

Seeing that everything was clear, Septimus slowly got up. He looked around him and saw he was alone. Who were those men? And why had Merrin not done anything?

Septimus rubbed off the dust and looked over to where the Border Mountains loomed. To where Merrin was taken.

He sighed, realizing he would need to help Merrin. He clenched his fists as he thought about what Merrin said. No one knew about him and Jenna. Or so he thought.

Which made him wonder.

Was Jenna safe too?

* * *

Jenna was at that moment waiting for a meeting with the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand. The Queen stood quietly in the Great Hall of the Wizard Tower and greeted the many Wizards and Wizard Apprentices who passed by her. Finally, Marcia came down the stairs.

"Hello, Jenna," Marcia told the Queen respectfully. "What brings you here today?"

Jenna smiled, happy Marcia didn't seem to be that snappy today. However, her smile did not last long as she got into why she was here.

"Marcia, I believe the Castle may be in danger," Jenna told the Wizard in front of her quietly.

Marcia looked up at the Queen, worry in her eyes. "What do you mean Jenna?"

"I have reason to believe someone maybe planning an attack on the Castle, soon." Jenna continued. "And I believe it may have something to do with Marcellus."

Marcia looked back at Jenna. She was now the same height as Marcia and had a strong persona around her. A softness entered Marcia's eyes as she recalled the days of innocence when Jenna was but a child, scared and helpless. How much she had grown over the years. She was now strong, mature, and independent. Nothing could stop her now.

"Doesn't it always?" Marcia responded, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Shall we talk about it with him?"

Jenna smiled. She had hoped but knew that Marcia would be able to help her. If Septimus could not, Marcia could. Jenna had felt alone now with Beetle angry with her and Septimus somewhere far away. But now it seemed Jenna finally found someone she could trust. A friend.

"I think that would be lovely," Jenna smiled.

"Let's not waste any more time, then." Marcia replied as she turned to the doors of the Wizard Tower.

Whispering the password, the doors opened to the Wizard and the Queen.

And together, the Queen and Wizard walked out, poised and ready for any danger that may come their way.

The Castle was in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The leaves rustled in the night as a cold breeze passed through the air. Septimus looked up at the morning light, seeing the sun break through the horizon. Groaning, he slowly got up from where he had been sleeping. The young Wizard rustled his hands through his hair, pushing the leaves and the dirt out of his curls. He looked around, examining his surroundings.

Since Merrin's capture, Septimus had followed quietly behind as quickly as possible. Looking on the ground for the hoof prints of the horses, he found the pair of the hoof prints on the dirt roads. Septimus quickly picked up his pace, making sure not to make a noise. He had finally found them the night before, right under the shadow of a tall mountain.

Although he was near the Border Mountains now, this specific mountain was much different. As Septimus gazed up its height, he noticed at the very top an array of buildings constructed into the mountain itself.

"Woah," Septimus said, setting off a soft whistle. To think no one lived here.

Septimus looked around, making sure no one was watching him. Silently, Septimus rose from where he lay and marched over to the mountain. The leaves crackling at every step, Septimus picked up his pace all while laying low and making sure he would not be seen. The path soon became more steep and the dirt road transformed into a rocky road. The forests disappeared as Septimus found himself now surrounded by a maze of mountain rocks and crevices. Septimus looked up over him, seeing the array of buildings he saw earlier perched in its place on top of the mountain, unmoved and frozen in its place. Septimus sighed. This was going to be an exhausting walk. But there was no time to waste.

The Castle didn't have much time either.

* * *

 _Rap rap rap_

Jenna knocked on Marcellus's door. The Queen stood back as she waited for the old Alchemyst to open the door.

"So how have you and Beetle been doing?" Marcia suddenly piped up.

Jenna looked at her, just barely managing to hold back her shock.

"I believe you would agree," Jenna started after a short pause, in which time she took to compose herself. "That that is an extremely inappropriate question, considering the circumstances, wouldn't you say?"

Marcia looked blankly at Jenna for a second. She looked over to the ground, pondering the question. Finally, she responded.

"Nope, not at all." Marcia said, a small smile etching on her face.

Jenna stared unfazed. "Well it is Marcia and I would've expected better from an Ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard," Jenna said putting emphasis on the "Ex".

Marcia dropped her smile and moved closer to Jenna. "Jenna, I know it's been hard with Beetle lately. It's just that-"

Suddenly the door opened and Marcellus stepped out. The day thus far had been nothing but dull for the old Alchemist and it was much to his surprise to find the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Queen standing on his doorstep.

"Your Majesty," Marcellus spat out, shocked to see Jenna. He then looked over at Marcia. "Marcia," he said through gritted teeth, holding back a barrage of insults.

"Good to see you too, old friend," Marcia said first.

"Can't say the same," Marcellus replied. "I hope you remember-"

"Oh I do well remember that you were the one who-" Marcia began before Jenna stepped in.

"Enough," the Queen commanded before the argument could escalate. She knew Marcia and Marcellus had history but now was the time to bury that hatchet. "There are far more important matters regarding our Castle that we need to discuss."

Marcellus looked inquisitely at Jenna. "What do you mean?"

"That's what we wanted to talk with you." Jenna said, determined to get some answers.

Marcellus looked curiously at the two of them, feigning innocence. He couldn't say no or he would look suspicious. If he were to say yes, he would have to explain his plans. And with Marcia around, his plans wouldn't work out except by some miracle. But he had no time right now.

"Alright, by all means come in." Marcellus said, waving them in.

It would be a long night indeed.

* * *

About 14 miles from the Castle that same night, Simon was helping Lucy Gringe pack her bags inside her home.

"I still don't understand why we have to leave," Lucy whined as she put her old cloak inside her bag.

Simon sighed. These last few hours had been difficult for him and Lucy and it didn't help much that Lucy was pregnant with their first child. Simon had returned from Marcellus only last night and had told Lucy that they would have to leave by afternoon. But the young Gringe didn't know why and if she did, she could make the situation worse.

"You just need to trust me, Luce" Simon replied. "I promise you, it's for the best."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You said that last time and look where that got you."

Simon remained quiet. A look of shame crossed his face and he looked away.

Lucy realized she hurt him and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand over his cheek and drew her thumb over his eye, remarking on his old injury. She took his hand and placed it over her belly. "I love you and so does he."

Simon looked up a new glow present in his eyes. "He?"

Lucy smiled widely. "Galen was able to use my herbs and tell me."

Simon returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close and kissing her, happy to be with his family. Lucy giggled.

"C'mon," Simon said, picking up his bags. "Let's catch our boat." Lucy smiled to herself as she picked up her own bag and together the two walked out the door.

* * *

"What is it that you want to know?" Marcellus asked Jenna and Marcia. The three all sat at a table with Marcellus facing the two of them.

"Septimus met you a couple days ago." Jenna said, bluntly. "I know, he told me."

Marcellus' eyes widened. Could he have also told her of the weapon? Septimus promised he wouldn't tell, surely his Apprentice would have kept his word? Marcellus quickly changed his expression, however, and feigned innocence. Jenna noticed, nonetheless.

"Yes he did." Marcellus replied.

"What did you discuss?" Jenna responded.

"I can't say."

"You will tell me, I am the Queen."

"You're worries are in the affairs of the Castle. As it so happens, we did not discuss anything that pertains to the Castle."

Jenna hesitated. She knew Marcellus was lying.

"You are on thin ice here, Mr. Pye," Jenna said, slowly and carefully.

Marcellus did not respond for some time. Marcia watched him carefully, wondering what he was indeed thinking about. She was ready for a fight, and not that of words.

"Why do you think the Castle is under attack?" Marcellus finally said.

Jenna looked back quietly. Marcia held her breath.

"I never said it was under attack," Jenna said, slowly again.

Marcellus' eyes widened. He made a mistake. There was no turning back now. He had lied to the Queen.

"I-I didn't?" Marcellus stammered.

Marcia was not sure whether to be amused or worried. While it was hysterical to see Marcellus finally see defeat, she was afraid by what he said. Jenna was right. The Castle is indeed expecting an attack.

Jenna did not flinch.

"Marcellus. I need you to tell me everything you know right now." Marcellus tried to protest but Jenna did not let him. "We will deal with the consequences of your actions later. It is in your best interest to tell us what you know."

Marcellus sighed. He should've told the truth in the beginning.

"I've noticed the Castle has been under attack lately," Marcellus began.

"So I've known," Jenna said, unfazed. "Beetle's shown me all your transcripts sent out and received."

"H-he did?" Marcellus stammered again.

"It took a lot for me to get that information." Jenna said coldly.

"So, yes, you've noticed the Castle being under attack?" Marcia asked.

"Yes," Marcellus started. "It first came to my attention when I ordered some new equipment to be shipped in from the Port. They were meant for some experiments, small stuff. But the shipments never came. Some did, but not everything I needed. Someone had been intercepting them.

"I started to look at all the parts that were missing. They weren't random. They were specific. Each item was cleverly intercepted for the simple purpose of making a weapon. Something **Darke**. It wasn't anything like I had seen before. It was remarkable, too! My parts that I needed for my experiments were now being use to build a weapon that could attack the Castle? Simple ingenious!"

Jenna and Marcia gave each other unamused looks.

"But anyhow," Marcellus continued. "I brought in an old acquaintance of ours."

"Merrin." Jenna said.

"Yes," Marcellus nodded. "I needed to get to the bottom of this. He confirmed my suspicions and told me the parts that were being stolen could be used to make what he called a _Virem._ It was in the **Darke** Index, supposedly and was used in the Old Wars before by Necromancers. It was said it could wipe out whole cities. And I believe whoever is making this has every intention of doing that to the Castle."

Marcellus sat back in his chair, his story finally finished. He had no more to say.

"So that's it then." Marcia said. "We're at war."

Jenna remained quiet, taking it all in. Finally she spoke.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us before. This is very important information, why hide it?" Jenna asked.

Marcellus sighed. "I was afraid for Simon. I was afraid you would think Simon is behind all this. But the truth is, he is a good person now. One of the best. He needs to come back. To his home. To his family."

Jenna remained quiet, almost tearful. She loved Simon too and sometimes it was hard with him.

"He'll come home." Jenna said. "When all this is over."

"Thank you." Marcellus responded.

Marcia was however not yet finished. "So Marcellus lied to the Queen. Will he put in jail indefinitely?" There was almost a hopeful tone in her voice.

Marcellus balked. "Y-you wouldn't."

Jenna smiled. "You're pardoned." The Queen turned around and head for the door, leaving a relieved Marcellus with a displeased Marcia.

"There's another war I have to worry about," Marcia said before heading out the door as well.

Marcellus let himself a small smile. Life at the Castle could be far worse.

But for the Alchemist, it was just enough.

* * *

The wind howled loudly as Septimus finally reached the top of the mountain. He put up his cloak to shield himself from the cold, as he exhaled out cold mists of his breath. Septimus looked up at what was now right in front of him. It was a large building with multiple floors and number of windows running around its premise. A high fence surrounded the building with a chain lock guarding its front gates. Septimus looked through the soft snow falling at the roof of this fortress where he saw smoke rising from what seemed to be its chimneys; he counted three in all. His eyes drew to the ground where he saw the prints of horse shoes implanted fresh in the snow, presumably a number of hours ago. Septimus let out a sigh of relief; he may not be too late.

Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Septimus made his way to the building. This was indeed an extremely peculiar location for a large manufacturing building such as this. But it was also a perfect place as there was no way anyone knew about this. Marcellus was right all along.

Septimus finally reached the entrance of the fence, where he saw the locked chain. Septimus brought warmed his hands and then placed them over the lock. He then said the words needed:

 **Lock and Key I Speak to Thee**

 **In This Moment Be One With Me**

 **That My Purpose May Be Done**

 **When You Two Become One**

With that, the locks fell to the ground. Septimus slowly pushed open the gates, trying to remain quiet. However, he could still not stop the heavy metal doors from creaking. Septimus gritted his teeth, hoping no one could hear him. He soon saw that there was a large courtyard that he would have to cross. Septimus took out the old charm Marcia gave him many years ago when they had first met. It could make him invisible and indeed that's what he did now.

And so, invisible, Septimus made his way across the courtyard and to the main entrance. He squinted his eyes, noticing there were no guards at all. In fact, Septimus had not seen a single soul or even heard any voice since he had made his trek. His heart beast as it suddenly dawned on him that maybe this was not the right place at all and the trail he followed may have been a different horse's set of shoe prints. But why would this building be here then? Surely, this was the place, there was no doubt about it.

Septimus looked down at the ground of concrete in the entrance now. There was a soft, thin layer of snow on the ground in which he saw a faint imprint of a horseshoe. He followed the direction of the horseshoe and found more to his left. They led down a narrow hallway, in which Septimus followed the trail. He soon reached the end of the hallway, where the footprints stopped. Septimus heard a whinny to his left and, looking over, found a horse on a leash held to the wall. Well, Septimus was indeed in the right place.

Looking past the horse, Septimus found a staircase that appeared to lead up to a higher floor. Septimus made his way over the stairs and quietly walked up. He soon heard faint voices speaking.

"...and that way we will be able to finally control the Castle," a man was saying. His voice was gruff, and seemed very familiar.

"From its ruins?" A woman's voice could be heard, a voice Septimus knew he heard from somewhere but he couldn't point out. Where had he met these people?

"From its ruins." The man confirmed.

Septimus peeked inside the room. There were two figures, both cloaked in black and their backs turned to him. Suddenly, Septimus saw him. Merrin was tied up with his mouth gagged. Their eyes met Merrin signaled to him what Septimus knew to be relief. Septimus raised a finger to his mouth, and Merrin winked his approval.

"Our plans will soon be finished." The woman said. "Are you sure you can do it? You know what must be done in the end."

The man did not respond for a moments but he soon nodded and replied. "I know. I am ready." He let out a sigh of what sounded like discontent and sadness. Whatever this man had to do would not be easy for him, it was clear.

"Let us go." The woman looked down at Merrin and Merrin looked up. "It is time." The man also looked down at Merrin and a look of understanding seemed to pass between them. Septimus wondered what was going on but he figured Merrin knew what he was doing. The man nodded and the two left the room. Septimus quietly and quickly made his way over to Merrin.

"Merrin, are you okay?" Septimus said, taking out the gag out of his mouth.

"Better than ever, mate." Merrin gave a wide grin. "Took you long enough."

Septimus chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess I wasn't the better one after all," Septimus said as he looked over to free Merrin's hands and noticed something peculiar. His thumb wasn't missing.

"Hey, Merrin, what-" Septimus began before Merrin suddenly grabbed him by the neck with both hands. Septimus choked and Merrin threw Septimus onto the floor. Septimus coughed, trying to regain his breath. Why was Merrin doing this?

"Merrin-" Septimus tried again before getting picked up by someone else. A man now looked at him. This was the man who had spoke before and now Septimus realized why he recognized the voice.

"Milo," Septimus rasped.

Milo Banda looked into Septimus' eyes as the woman came into the room as well. It was Morewenna Mould.

"Well, well, well," Morwenna said, smiling a wide grin. "What an exquisite surprise Septimus Heap."

But Morwenna was the least of Septimus' worries. Why was Milo doing this? What had changed so much in him to go him like this?

"Milo, please." Septimus begged.

"You're in over your head, Sep." Jenna's father said.

Septimus looked past him to find Merrin. But he was gone too. In fact a third person seemed to have taken his place. It was a **Metamorpheses**. An old familiar face as well.

"You," Septimus said to the third man. "How? Where's Merrin."

DomDaniel looked back at Septimus with his cold eyes. "We knew you would trust that weak fool. He always was so _stupid._ " DomDaniel spat out this last word. The old Necromancer moved closer to Septimus. "Haven't you heard?"

Septimus pondered what he was going on about. DomDaniel moved to the side and motioned with his hands to a fourth person. But this time, this person's body lay on the floor, still and unmoving.

DomDaniel looked back at Septimus with terrible glee.

"Merrin's DEAD."


End file.
